


Viewing

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has a favorite videotape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing

The hospital bed is narrow and has musty sheets but after the pills Maria has her little treat from the hotel safe. She turns the VCR on and watches the show yet again.

Mary was pretty, so pretty, though she seems fragile and you can already tell she's ill as she gently speaks of sacred places. Maria can't help it, she runs her hands down on her own body. And what did Mary's hands look like, when she touched James?

She looks sad, too, as if she knew she would lose her husband and herself. Was the woman never happy? Did she make James happy, the way Maria could?

The next part is the good part, of course. James looks like he's fucking her, when he holds that pillow down and she struggles. And what would that be like? Not to fuck James after all, even if it is supposed to be James, but to take Mary. Maria likes this, the idea of those thin wrists in her hands as she pushes against her, looks at that face so like hers... fingers pushed deep inside this woman who is everything she isn't and some things she is. Making her cry out, making her say a name besides his.

Maria has her fingers between her own legs now, stroking, rubbing, picturing Mary's hands, Mary's mouth between her thighs though she never would... or would she? After all, she looks so quiet but Maria and Mary aren't always opposites. Maria herself might end up being the one asking for more, asking to be fucked harder, calling out for what she really needs.

Now she is making herself come, thinking of that face under the pillow, screaming.

She falls back to the bed exhausted, tries to remember to bring the tape back but she needs to watch it again. Her sleep is drugged and this time, instead of James calling for her, she hears that voice, asking to go back to Silent Hill.


End file.
